Lucario and the Mystery of Mew:Alternative ending
by PoisonousKing
Summary: An alternative ending to Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. One-shot


As the orb of aura continued expanding, Ash noticed the Lucario next to him gritting his canine teeth in a desperate attempt to restore the Tree of Beginning. Ash supposed being trapped in a staff for a thousand years would leave you pretty drained on aura. Without thinking the raven haired trainer moved carefully but with haste around the now relatively large sphere towards the aura Pokémon.

Recklessly, he shoulder barged into Lucario, knocking him on the floor and snapping him out of concentration. His red eyes widened at the human's action. Knowing it was now too late to help, he resigned himself to merely spectating. What the electric rodent said to him earlier was true after all. Ash wasn't like most other humans, always putting his own life on the line in replacement of others. Selfless was the word he was looking for. Grunting in satisfaction he peeled away from his thought and watched with growing interest.

Ash screamed as the last of his aura left his body, soon collapsing onto one knee. Mew was fully revitalised and the red hue to the surroundings had started to disappear. Pikachu rushed over to Ash as he struggled to his feet.

Now that he was stood up his grimace his lips curved upwards. Stumbling over to Lucario and Kidd, the former helping him stand, he noticed a time flower next to a batch of crystals. As soon as he moved towards it though it opened.

**Sir Aaron fell against the crystals and took a deep breath."Lucario, forgive me... Please understand I had to seal you inside the staff... I knew if I didn't you'd follow me here and suffer the same fate." He tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes."I only wish you knew the real story."**

_"I understand." _Lucario softly muttered.

**"One day you will be released, in a more distant and peaceful time. What will it be like I wonder if-" A blue energy rised up through him, cutting him off and making the aura user grunt in pain. "I have no regrets, my journey... Has been good. I served a beautiful Queen and you and I shared many adventure." Sir Aaron raised his head up straight and let it rest on the crystal behind him. "Those memories will always be with me."**

_"Master, if only you could hear me, how much you mean to me..." _He trailed off, tears threatening to spill.

**"Lucario, fair well. You were more to me than my student. My closest friend. Maybe we could be, one day... We will see each other again. I hope so my friend." Without warning Sir Aaron's arm started to disintegrate; travelled up his arm and to the rest of his body until nothing was left.**

The flood gates opened and Lucario released his pent up tears, starting to cry freely with no restraint. He felt a hand on his shoulder before looking up at Ash, who reassuringly smiled at him before a familiar blue energy crackled and flew through him.

Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise and he rushed towards his best friend and hugged him once he set himself up against the very same batch of crystals as Sir Aaron. Lucario recognised what was happening. He left the proximity but not before giving Ash a little nod of respect.

"Well, this is it for me, Pikachu. We sure had a fun time together, huh." He noticed Pikachu's eye were glistening and wiped off a lone tear off his starter's face. "Hey, don't cry bud. I don't want to see you like this." He choked.

"_Don't do this to me, Ash! We still have Sinnoh to explore..." _The little mouse mumbled into Ash's now wet shirt before gripping him harder_." C'mon man, what do you think will happen to your other Pokémon once they hear of this. They'll be heartbroken. Surely you care about them!" _He shouted through his own tears.

"Of course I care buddy, why would you think I don't?" Ash spoke, quietly.

"_You're giving up on us! Not completing your promise to make us stronger!" _Ash curled his arm around Pikachu's small body and squeezed him tightly against his chest, initiating a hug. The electric rodent stared into his brown eyes with his own black and broke down.

Noticing his arm was starting to flake away he spoke to Lucario." Please take him and the rest of my Pokémon to Pallet. I think they would appreciate it." His arm finished disappearing. Pikachu made a surprised squeak as fell through where his arm used to be and rolled over, making Ash chuckle and smile at him. "Goodbye Pikachu." He said, sorrowfully.

Pikachu watched in mortification as his Pikapi completed disintegrated into nothingness leaving his hat, pokéballs and... A seed?

After a short while of staring at what remains of his best friend a pink paw lightly rested on his shoulder. Turning around and showing off his red, puffed up eyes; he leaned into Mew's shoulder and cried. She embraced him while she too started to tear up. soon realising that she had been the cause of his death twice she started mourn even more.

Meanwhile, Lucario and Kidd stood still watching the sad site.


End file.
